The new cultivar, Aeonium ‘Emerald Ice’, was found by the inventor, Renee O'Connell, as a naturally occurring, whole plant, mutation in an existing population of the unpatented variety Aeonium hybrid ‘Party Platter’. The parent variety is the product is a planned breeding program conducted same inventor, Renee O'Connell. Aeonium ‘Emerald Ice’ was discovered by the inventor, Renee O Connell, in November of 2011, in a block of motherstock plants of Aeonium ‘Party Platter’ at a commercial greenhouse in Vista. Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Emerald Ice’ was first performed in Vista, Calif., at a commercial greenhouse, by vegetative cuttings in December of 2011. ‘Emerald Ice’ has since produced multiple generations and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.